dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Canary
|gender= Female |DOB= |age= |DOD= |affiliation= Black Mask Club (formely) Black Mask's Criminal Organization (formerly) Birds of Prey |family= |status= Alive |actor= Jurnee Smollett-Bell |movie= Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) |comic= |book= }} Dinah Lance, more known as Black Canary, is the former resident chanteuse at the Black Mask Club, former personal chauffeur and bodyguard for Roman Sionis. She is currently a member of the vigilante team Birds of Prey. Biography Dinah Lance's mother aided the Gotham City Police Department using her talents but was ultimately killed in the line of her work. As such, she harbors resentment towards them and has vowed not to make the same mistake, despite having inherited her mother's abilities. She worked as a singer for Roman Sionis, the Black Mask as his club, entertaining guests with her powerful performance of songs such as "It's a Man's Man's Man's World." She did not aspire to anything more, but when Sionis observed her using her powerful martial arts skills to ward off people attacking Harley Quinn, he decided to hire her as his new driver. While at his club, she witnessed him intimidating a woman whom he thought had laughed him by making her stand and dance on a table and then stripping her of her dress. Seeing this disgusted her and she decided at that moment to turn upon him. She later joined Harley Quinn, Renee Montoya, the Huntress and Cassandra Cain in fighting him off before joining Montoya and the Huntress in forming the Birds of Prey.Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) Personality The death of her mother left her jaded and she was determined to keep a low profile and never get involved in any sort of crime-fighting work. She was at first submissive to Sionis, singing at his club and agreeing to be his personal driver. However, after witnessing his brutality against women, she realized that she could no longer simply stand by and found courage within her to betray him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Supersonic Scream': Receiving the meta-gene from her mother, Lance can produce powerful concussive shockwaves of vibrating air at supersonic frequency through her scream with the capability of incapacitating numerous attackers at once. Anyone within the blast radius is launched airborne, flying backward through the air with great force. However, using this power at the highest magnitude will exhaust her to the point of collapse. Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Despite her height and slim body, Dinah is in great physical condition, having enough strength to defeat men much larger than her, even kicking one of the Black Mask henchmen quite far from her. *'Master Martial Artist': Dinah is a highly-skilled martial artist. Her style seems to favor high kicks, resembling a mix of Taekwondo and Kickboxing. She was able to defeat Black Mask's henchmen even while putting on a hair tie. *'Stick Expertise': Dinah is able to use stick-based weapons in combat. This is seen when she used Harley's Good Night baseball bat when fighting Black Mask's men. *'Singer': Due to her superhuman abilities to manipulate the sound with her throat, Dinah is an extremely formidable singer, formerly working as the Black Mask bar singer. Equipment Weapons *'Gun': To be added *'Good Night': Dinah used Harley's baseball bat when fighting Black Mask's men. *'Knife': To be added Vehicles To be added Relationships Family *Mother † Allies *Birds of Prey - Teammates **Helena Bertinelli/Huntress **Renee Montoya *Gotham City Police Department *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Cassandra Cain Enemies *Black Mask's Criminal Organization **Roman Sionis/Black Mask † - Former Employer **Victor Zsasz † - Victim Gallery Screenshots References External links * * pt-br:Dinah Lance Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Metahumans Category:Heroes Category:Black Mask's Criminal Organization members